This invention relates generally to a merchandise display device for supporting merchandise thereon, and more particularly concerns a two-way tray display providing either tray support or hanging support for merchandise. Many items of merchandise, especially smaller items, are intended for display on trays or shelves or for hanging by hooks from specially designed display devices. Such devices are either in the form of shelving or boards or racks from which hooks may be suspended, with the merchandise suspended at the other end of the same hook. Whereas the merchant generally has a need for both types of display devices, these devices are usually designed to provide only one mode of display, that is, they either provide shelving or trays or they provide hanging capability for the merchandise. Thus, the merchant is compelled, if the merchandise is to be properly displayed, to have both types of display devices. As different merchandise becomes available for display, it may be necessary to remove one display device from the selling floor and replace it with the other type device. This is time consuming and inconvenient.
What is needed is a display device which can provide alternatively, trays for supporting merchandise, surfaces to which hooks attached to merchandise may be attached for displaying the merchandise, and simultaneously, both trays for supporting merchandise and hook fastening capability for displaying hanging merchandise.